Remembering
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Porque ela sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa importante, só não se lembrava o quê. -FullePacifica


「**Remembering**」

｡

｡

_Dedicada a Fulle_**  
**

｡

｡

E lá estava ela, sentada com Shannon e com Raquel, ladeada por Leo. Aquilo era sua vida, eles eram seus protetores, os únicos que a amavam. Então, porque ela se sentia tão vazia? Era como se algo estivesse faltando, alguém que ela havia amado muito, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar. Rostos passavam rapidamente por sua mente, mas sempre embaçados, ela nunca conseguia identificá-los. Não se lembrava de quando fora Pamela, apenas das vagas emoções que teve.

Carrega aquele pedaço de madeira para todo lado. Era como se fosse um amuleto, que lhe dava proteção. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter recebido-o de alguém muito especial, alguém que fazia falta naquele momento. Algumas vezes pegava-se pensando nessa pessoa que ela mal lembrava. Recordava que havia perguntado algumas vezes para Leo, _'Ele vai voltar, não vai?_'. Ela não compreendia o porquê de perguntar, mas parecia ser algo importante. Leo apenas olhava tristemente para ela, e aquele olhar era compartilhado com Winia também. Ela odiava ver aquele olhar. Era como se eles estivessem escondendo alguma coisa dela, alguma coisa importante.

Quando era noite, ela sempre ia olhar as estrelas. Estranhamente para ela uma sempre se sobressaía das outras. E ela ficava lá, olhando para aquela mesma estrela que parecia brilhar diretamente para ela. Pegou-se alguns momentos chorando e abraçando aquele pedaço de madeira, como se fosse a coisa mais importante de sua vida. Como se aquele pedaço de madeira pudesse aliviar a dor no seu peito.

Seus sonhos eram estranhos. Por vezes ela via a mesma pessoa, um rapaz um pouco bronzeado que, na primeira vez ela havia confundido com Shannon-nii, mas de certa forma ela sabia que não era ele. Outras vezes sonhava com uma mulher que pedia que antes dela morrer que fosse chamada de okaa-san. Ela não entendia nada daquilo, não conseguia ligar as brechas, e quando acordava, chorava e ficava frustrada por não poder lembrar.

Sua vida seguia em frente, mas ela não conseguia encontrar algo que acalmasse seu coração. Toda vez que escutava o som de cascos de cavalo se aproximando, corria como louca para ver quem era. Seu coração acelerava, uma ansiedade a tomava, mas quando constava que não era a pessoa por quem seu coração clamava, era preenchia de uma dor muito forte, uma mágoa que a fazia correr para longe daquilo, para longe daquelas pessoas que a amavam, mas não podiam compartilhar a mesma dor, pois não entendiam-na.

E foi numa dessas noites, em que ela ficava olhando as estrelas, que uma imagem veio à tona em sua mente. Aquele mesmo rapaz de seus sonhos sorria para ela, outra lembrança ressurgiu, na qual os dois andavam, os braços dados. Ela havia reclamado que o cabelo dele estava gelado por esperar demais por ele... _ele_. Novas lágrimas ressurgiram e ela se encontrou abraçando-se para que não quebrasse de vez. _Ele_ era a causa daquilo. E ela sabia que tinha que se lembrar dele, porque ela o havia amado, tanto que seu coração precisava dessas lembranças, precisava que ela encontrasse esse nome e mais uma vez o proferisse. E, em meio a dor, ao desespero, um nome veio a tona, e com a mesma intensidade ela o preferiu, fazendo seu coração se apertar em meio a uma felicidade inexplicável e uma dor de perda.

"_Fulle._"

Um alívio preencheu seu corpo, ela havia lembrado dele. Aquele homem que a amou, não sabendo nem mesmo quem ela era. Aquele homem que ensinou a ela o caminho do amor, que ensinou a ela a verdade felicidade.

"_Fulle._"

E, no dia seguinte, quando confrontou Leo sobre onde estava esse homem, se ele havia voltado à cidade. Leo apenas olhou com um olhar de culpa, de desespero para ela.

"Ele está morto."

E quando ela gritou com toda sua capacidade, berrando por uma explicação, para saber como aquele homem que ela amava tanto havia morrido, porque ela não conseguia acreditar! Não agora que ela havia lembrado dele, de seus sorrisos, seus abraços, de suas mais simples ações mas que ela tanto amava. Ela só queria mais uma vez sentir de novo aqueles braços em torno dela, confortando-a, amando-a.

"Ele morreu para te proteger."

E mais uma vez, por ser quem era, ela havia perdido aquele que ela amava. Porque estar com ela havia sido perigoso. Todos morriam. Mesmo agora a paz tendo se instalado, ninguém mais morrendo, mesmo naquele momento ela não podia deixar de sentir o peso da morte de tantos. Ela era a culpada daquilo tudo.

E, deitada na cama, em meio a lágrimas, ela só podia se lembrar dele e do calor tão terno que ela sentia que ele emanava, mas que ela nunca mais sentiria.

"_Boa noite, Fulle._"

Pois o buraco no seu que ele outrora ocupara era para sempre dele, e ela não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, apenas preservar aquelas lembranças que lhe viraram um tesouro. Ela seria para sempre dele, assim como ele foi dela.

｡｡｡

**Owari****  
**

｡｡｡

**A/N: **Um anime que assisti há muito tempo atrás, mas que ainda tem um grande significado para mim.

Espero que tenham gostado.

**S.K.**


End file.
